Tablero de Ajedrez
by Tamara Coppola
Summary: Ella era la pieza que le faltaba coleccionar para completar su tablero de ajedrez. Y aunque no supiera porqué, él sentía que ella era una pieza importante. Ambientado en el capitulo 334 del manga.


**Título:** Tablero de ajedrez  
**Pareja:** Aizen/Hinamori  
**Rating:** K+  
**Resumen:** Ella era la pieza que le faltaba coleccionar para completar su tablero de ajedrez. Y aunque no supiera porqué, él sentía que ella era una pieza importante.  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.  
**Notas:** Sé que esta pareja esta poco usada, aún así le dedico esto a los pocos fans que creen en una pareja tan siniestra como sólo pueden formar ellos dos. Ambientado en el capítulo 334 del manga (Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, sin embargo, es el último encuentro que han tenido ellos dos).

* * *

"_Porque aún siendo la ficha más diminuta,  
Él le ha visto una utilidad en su tablero de juego"_

_**

* * *

**_

**~* Tablero de ajedrez *~**

Si bien el proceder de su antiguo capitán no lo sorprendió sobremanera, esta era una de esas veces en las que Aizen Sousuke debía halagar el proceder de aquellos seres inferiores autodenominados Shinigami. Ciertamente, no se esperaba algo menos de Yamamoto, y es que las murallas de fuego materializadas de la zampakutoh del general, ahora se erguían vigorosas, rodeándolo a manera de una prisión improvisada, pero prisión al fin y al cabo.

Después de todo, su ex-superior no le había decepcionado. Además, se había tomado la molestia de preparar el campo de batalla, elegir a las fuerzas enemigas, y ahora bloquearlo a él, el futuro Dios, de usar su zampakutoh.

Quizá ese hombre iba por todo al hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado, pero al final logró excluirlo de la batalla que tenía lugar a unos cuantos metros de él. Le costaba admitir, pero era una estrategia en conjunto sorprendente. Y ahora sólo le restaba esperar, y buscar la manera de entretenerse antes que perdiera la calma que lo caracterizaba.

*******

Quién diría que alguna vez él se sentiría agradecido no sólo de ser shinigami, sino además de tener esas habilidades en su máximo desarrollo. Pues solamente de esa manera, no era un impedimento que aquella muralla incandescente se irguiera en frente de él limitando su sentido visual. Y como alguna vez se dijera en la sociedad de almas, habían otras maneras de observar más que con los ojos. Además, si para algo se los entrenaba en la academia de shinigamis, era para ser rápidos y precisos a la hora de reconocer diversos reiatsus.

Así que él veía, y meditaba. Y sí, no había nada mas divertido que observar aquellos guerreros, marionetas de bandos enemigos peleando como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez.

Quizá se debió a que él estaba escudriñando en esos momentos las almas en conflicto, quizá se debió a que él era algo más que un shinigami bien entrenado, o quizá, simplemente se debió a que la presencia de ella le resultaba demasiado familiar; lo cierto es que fue él quien la vio venir antes que cualquier otro en el campo de batalla lo hiciera.

Era un reiatsu tan bien conocido por él que casi sintió necesidad de sonreír.

Era ella. Ahora podía percibir la cinta de su espíritu juvenil, representado como una delicada pieza de seda roja, cuya necesidad de retorcer entre sus dedos y rozarlos por sus mejillas se hacía con cada segundo más urgente, como tantas otras veces hiciera en el pasado.

La pequeña Hinamori-kun, una sensación placentera, agradable, una tibieza que se iba apoderando de él tan sólo con volver a verla.

Y el siempre oportuno compañero Ichimaru, caracterizado por su lengua viperina, hizo acto de presencia con un comentario sarcástico sobre la presencia de la chica. Por lo pronto, él sólo respondió con palabras cortas, frases nulas sin significado. Porque aun si ella no significara algo para él, y nunca lo hiciese. Aun si el apuñalarla hubiera sido más que un impulso, una necesidad para eliminar cualquier sensación difusa; siempre era un error mostrar cosas personales a cualquiera. Así fuera Ichimaru, así fuera algo difuso.

Tenía que reconocer que ella había sobrevivido, y esta observación iba más allá de una recuperación física; pues, la que alguna vez fuera su ferviente fukutaicho, había mejorado de una manera que antes no hubiera esperado de ella.

En estos momentos bien podía ser... como definirlo... una pieza conveniente.

Después de todo, la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar, dejaría el tablero de juego medio vacío, y siempre era de ayuda contar con piezas, aunque minúsculas, de reserva.

El contraataque de las fracciones liberadas de Harribel lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, en el preciso momento en que la derrota de ella tenía lugar frente a sus "ojos".

Una sensación de lástima se apoderó de él. El solo hecho de ver que esa joven se estaba esforzando tanto para terminar así, cayendo rápidamente a su tumba de esa manera tan humillante. Su culpa, debía admitir, por no haber terminado con ella de una manera conveniente.

Pero en el aire que la rodeaba, él pudo advertir un atisbo del sufrimiento que ella había estado tan celosamente ocultando, y aunque estas fueran cosas que él no reconociera; ciertamente esa dependencia que aún mostrara ella por él, le hizo pensar, que sería bastante agradable poder encontrar, nuevamente, un uso para ella en su tablero.

Y mientras oía su débil respiración jadeante y moribunda, sintió el débil vaivén de la cinta roja de su espíritu, bailando entre sus dedos, rozándole las mejillas, incitándole a tomarla entre sus filas.

O quizá era sólo una ilusión.


End file.
